


Marshmallows

by RedBloodTea



Series: The Uniques Oneshots [1]
Category: The Uniques
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, More Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodTea/pseuds/RedBloodTea
Summary: Scout and Kid Quick have hot chocolate in their apartment.
Relationships: Matt Smith/Katie Flynn
Series: The Uniques Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770919
Kudos: 8





	Marshmallows

"Get back here!"

A figure in a dark blue parka raced after a girl in green.

"Catch me if you can, slowpoke!"

The girl turned into a green blur against the white snow, practically dancing around the boy.

"Too slow."

"You've got super speed, Katelyne."

"I told you not to call me Katelyne!"

"And I told you not use your powers when we're in plain veiw!"

The two glared at each other for a moment, before the girl broke down laughing. 

"You should have seen you face!"

The boy smiled at her.

"You're hilarious," he said with an eyeroll.

"I know."

"And adorable."

"I know!"

"And did I mention the most important thing in my life."

"Ohmygosh, I know, you sap!"

Matt grinned, "Just making sure you're aware."

Katie smiled softly at him. 

"Let's go inside, you with your, thin, California skin, must be cold."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Real mature," she said, "Now come on! Nikki brought us marshmallows!"

**********

Matt pushed the snow-wet hair out of his eyes as he took his coat and Katie's to the coat rack.

How did he get so lucky again? He couldn't remember. He hadn't done anything to deserve the amazing woman. And she wanted him! The amazing, brilliant, strong, Katie Flynn, wanted him. A dead man who didn't die.

"Babbbieeee! I'm not going to save you any marshmallows!"

"Coming, sweetheart."

**********

They sat together on the dark red couch. It was worn and had little nubs from the material gathering up in places, but it was a very comfortable place to nap and read and just sit sometimes.

Katie's red hair contrasted nicely with his pajamas.

Matt was thinking mindlessly, and he knew it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Katie's voice came out as a whisper. Something that barely disturbed the lake of calm that surrounded them.

He smiled at her, blue eyes meeting purple ones.

"Just about how lucky I am."

She smiled at him. A bright, almost innocent, thing. He loved her so much.

"And that you have melted marshmallow on your face."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the webcomic, "The Uniques". It is honestly one of my favorites and you should definitely look it up on Webtoon.


End file.
